Armor Giant arc
Armor Giant arc is the sixth arc of the series. It encompasses 9 chapters, starting from the 51st and ending on the 59th. Description With the destruction of Vaizel, the Sins find themselves following a rumor to the tranquil village of Ordan. Meanwhile, in the capital, the Holy Knights report that a mysterious "Armor Giant" has been located in the mountains surrounding Ordan. Helbram orders the infamous Holy Knight group "Dawn Roar" to dispose of the giant, and they leave immediately to carry out their mission. The two groups soon clash and engage in battle over the giant they believe to be the Goat's Sin of Lust, Gowther. However, when the real Gowther reveals himself amid the fighting, the Sins learn that the Holy Knights may be the least of their worries. Fights and Events * Dawn Roar vs. Armor Giant * Meliodas, Ban, King & Gowther vs. Dale Synopsis Howzer returns to the kingdom to report of the event at Vaizel, and learns of Veronica's and Griamore's reported death from Gilthunder, who further mentions that Hendrickson's group has been increasing dramatically in size over the past few days. He ponders over how they should report this Princess Margaret and Great Holy Knight Dreyfus, when Gilthunder tells Howzer that Dreyfus has locked himself in his private room. Gilthunder also notice that Hendrickson side of the Holy Knights power started to rise due to all the new members who are New Generation. In Liones building, a Holy Knight with a loud voice appear to Guila, Jericho and Helbram (who were resting from Vaizel event), information them of a Armor Giant who was spotted at Ordan, to which Helbram was still resting, order the knight to mobilize the Dawn Roar to find the Armor Giant no matter what. At Ordan, a group of kids who called themselves Fake Seven Deadly Sins as their were role playing the actual Seven Deadly Sins which the group of kids were led by Pelliot, the son of the chef of the village and Armando, Pelliot old friend and caretaker. While playing around, they found the Boar Hat and met the actually Deadly Sins without their notice. The two group got along well, even informing them of a Mountain God in the forest that was keeping the wolfs and bears away from the village. King was upset due to the information he got was wrong, believing one of their members was in the village. Then a villagers came to Pelliot, telling them to not go into the forest due to the Holy Knights being there, but went there anyway for fun while Armando went there to protect Pelliot and the kids. The Deadly Sins believed they will be fine as the Holy Knights wouldn't attack them, but then heard a scream of a injured knight who inform the villagers of a "Armor Giant" that took out the knights with ease. Meliodas took it seriously as he knows it's none other then Gowther, the Sins of Lust. Meliodas inform the others about this and went inside the forest to find Gowther, but leaving Diane behind to look after Elizabeth who was feeling sick (but was actually blushing hard when near Meliodas due to her new found feelings.) When the Deadly Sins got there, they spot the Dawn Roar who King met before, as there were in a stand still against the Gowther who was in full body armor, waiting for the next one to attack. However, Pelliot appeared and attack Gowther, who the latter was about to smash Pelliot until Armando appeared and saved his save by taking the hit. The Dawn Roar used this chance to attack while the Deadly Sins try to save Gowther and Pelliot. However, they manage to damage Gowther armor and nearly killed him until Armando stood up and catch the arrow Weinheidt was launching, revealing that Armando was waiting for the right chance to attack while speaking in a emotionless voice while changing his hair style which of course shock everyone as he is the real Gowther. The Dawn Roar think he is kidding, but Weinheidt confirms that he is Gowther due to the latter stopping his full powered arrow with his bare hand. Ban then walks toward Gowther and tells him he thought he was a big old man under the armor. Gowther was surprised to see that Meliodas had not aged in ten year. At first Gowther does not believe that the kid before him is King, but he quickly changes his mind when King transforms into his fat form. Slader gets excited to meet the Deadly Sins, but says that they are there for the Armor Giant's head. Gowther concludes that an all out battle would destroy the village, so he removes the armor giant's head and gives it to Slader to get him and the Dawn Roar to leave. Slader accept the offer but told him that if he got the mission to take his head and left with his group. King then tells Gowther that he was surprised as he though he was sympathizing with the monster to which the Gowther does not understand. Gowther then tells everyone that the monster was most likely human which shocks them. The monster later gets up despite being headless and Gowther reveals that it was once a Holy Knight. Gowther than explain that he forced the monster inside his armor to tame it for a while and takes Pelliot out of the battle field. When Pelliot wakes up, Gowther tells him to leave the area since it is too dangerous for Pelliot and heads back to the Deadly Sins to fight with all his power. As the Deadly Sins were fighting against the Armor Giant, Meliodas revealed his ability, Hellblaze which is the same technique he used on Ban when he try to steal his sword and harmed the Armor Giant. However, Meliodas found out that the Armor Giant was Dale, Guila father and was still alive inside. At first, Meliodas refuse to kill Dale, knowing he is still alive which annoyed Ban and started to argue with him while Gowther appeared and used his ability, Invasion. Back in the Boar Hat, Elizabeth worries for Meliodas until she heard a knock and went down to serve the guest who turns out to be Cain who was shock to see Elizabeth, calling her Liz. Elizabeth let Cain in and serve him a drink while Cain explain to Elizabeth that Meliodas used to be the leader of Holy Knights back in Danafor and Liz was his lover which made Elizabeth speechless. Cain went on how the two met and how she became a great friend to the Danafor Holy Knight, saying she had a gentle voice and aurora. Cain explain that Meliodas is too simple and soft to kill anyone, as he refuse to use real sword as he will become over powerful and kill/hurt someone, even refusing Liz gift of a sword to him. Cain bought out Liz's Sword and show it to Elizabeth who stare at it until Cain and Elizabeth felt a large roar coming from the forest and Cain went out to check it out until he was stop by Diane as he was shock to see her. However, Elizabeth hold Liz's Sword and ran toward Meliodas location to give it to him. During the fight, Meliodas try to stop the Deadly Sins member from killing Dale, believing there is a way to save him, but Ban got up and punch Meliodas and told him he should stop being native and that he should fight back unless he wanted to lose his comrades. Meliodas then heard Elizabeth coming towards them and the latter toss a sword which is a sword that Meliodas got from his former lover Liz. Elizabeth told him that Liz does not want him to keep on fighting but to keep on living, and told him that she will share his sins whatever it is. Meliodas took Elizabeth word and catch Liz's Sword and cut Dale into many pieces with easy while apologize for slaying him. Meliodas then apologize to everyone for being naive but they forgive him. Meliodas and King wonder if Dale was curse or been put a spell on him and wonder if this was the Holy Knights plan to resurrection of the Demon Clan and Meliodas told everyone that they new enemy is not just Holy Knights. Meliodas went to thanks Elizabeth for giving him Liz's Sword and felt like something released from him. Meliodas then declares that now it's a death battle. While speaking with the others, Ban Ban then went to search the body where he found a strange planet which almost attack him but crush it with ease and heard Dale thanking him. The Deadly Sins later took Gowther to meet with Diane and had a party. Gowther later use Invasion Search Light which reveal Ban rob Diane and King strength during a great battle while drunk which Diane smash him for doing so. That King was not fighting seriously against Dale due to Helbram, Diane true height revealed to Meliodas that the one who might have betrayed them was Merlin to his shock, and reveled that Elizabeth could be in love with Meliodas due to her heart beat when around Meliodas. As nearly everyone was annoyed at Gowther being dense about human emotion, Gowther spots Pelliot to which Meliodas tells him to chat with the latter. Pelliot hugs Gowther when they are alone and asked him to stay, which Gowther could not do since he has to be there for his teammates which Pelliot thinks that Gowther is using it as a way to leave him. Gowther then shape back to Armando to explain to Pelliot that Armando personality does not exist and that he bases his personalty on a traveling entertainer since Pelliot enjoyed him and the hair style belonged to Pelliot's dead mother. Pelliot grows upset at Gowther for revealing such information and decides that, since he cannot stay, Pelliot will become a Holy Knight to capture him and would not forgive him even if he apologize to him, but Gowther turns around and tells him that they would then meet again which makes Pelliot break down crying. When Dawn Roar returns back to Liones with the head of the Armor Giant, Guila is ordered by Helbram to blow it up with her ability Explosion, without her knowing the true identity of the 'Armor Giant. Story Impact *Gowther rejoins the Seven Deadly Sins on their journey. *Dawn Roar encounters the Deadly Sins in Ordan forest. *Meliodas regains Liz's Sword which was kept by Cain Barzad. *It is revealed that the Armor Giant was Dale, a Holy Knight who mutated after drinking Demon Blood. *Dale is killed by Meliodas. *Gowther reveals that Elizabeth knew the Sins as a kid, but she doesn't remember them. *Pelliot vows to take revenge against Gowther and promises to be the Holy Knight who hunts him down. Anime & Manga Differences * Pelliot and the Fake Sins are removed in the anime. * Gowther's alias in the anime is Alan instead of Armando. Category:Story Arcs Category:Armor Giant arc